Fruit Salad
by Moonlight Miko
Summary: [FurubaXover]Kagome and Souta, who've been living in a tent, are offered a room at the Kishuro house with Sesshy and Miroku! But things get complicated when Inuyasha stumbles in looking for a fight...
1. Chapter 1: Eep!

_**Fruit Salad**_

A/N: This is an **_alternate reality_** and the characters will be **_out-of-character _**(they will have different personalities). My lil cousin _Cindy demontamer_ thought up of this idea! Yes, this is an Inuyasha rip-off of Fruits Basket! . My two fave animés! Only the story is not 100 accurate, like in fruits basket, the rat (Yuki) is shy, nice and quiet... However, in this story, I am making the rat a sneaky, annoying character (just wait and see :P) So, I suggest you forget everything you know about the zodiac members from Fruits Basket (or you'll get all frustrated and confused) and juss sit back and enjoy!

Oh, and this will be written from the narrator (moi) and Kagome's point of view (cast as the lovely Tohru Honda of this story).

Guide to reading this fanfic: 

Normal text (like what you are currently reading) means I, the narrator, am telling the story.

Italicized and bold (**_like this_**) means the story is from Kagome's point of view.

Plain Bold just means I (or a certain character) want your attention

Plain italicized (usually with single quotation marks) means characters' thoughts. Eg: '_I wonder what school would be like with no homework…heehee'_

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket belongs solely to the talented Ms. Natsuki Takaya and Inuyasha belongs to the brilliant Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. I only own…a lot of makeup.

**Chapter 1: Eep! ∙.∙**

"Souta! Hurry up!" Kagome said to her brother, handing him a muffin. As he clumsily ran off to his school, Kagome breathed in the fresh air. "Wow...the weather is so great today, mom!" said a cheerful Kagome to a well- kept and carefully guarded photograph, one of her only possessions. She held up a slender hand to shield the autumn shining sun from her eyes. "The clouds are all white and fluffy…ooh! There's one that's shaped like a bear there …well, I have to get going now, take care of everything while I'm gone guys! Bye!"

**_Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi. This May, my mother passed away, leaving me and my little brother Souta and me behind. She raised me and my brother by herself, so when she was gone, our lives were really changed. And now, we live in a tent. It's a pretty long story…_**

**_I can't say my life is trouble-free…but I'm doing okay. No matter what happens in life, I never let it get me down! That's me --Kagome the optimist!_**

Kagome decided to walk around her surroundings for a little bit before heading of to school. She was wearing a white and green uniform with a red tie-ish thingy. She smoothed out her rumpled skirt a little and looked around, spotting a magnificent traditional Japanese-style house.

'_Wow, look at this place! I didn't know a house was here. It's so peaceful…'_

She walked to the front door, peering around a little.

Her eyes were drawn to a set of twelve oval-shaped stones laid out neatly in two rows on the porch. Each stone had a painting of each of the fabled twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac! She squinted to get a better look. These were even more special, they had the demon forms! She looked at stone of the fuzzy-looking rabbit demon with red hair on top.

'_Oh my gosh! How cute!' _thought Kagome to herself.

"Hello," said a sultry voice, "what's this? I must be seeing things."

Kagome turned to her right, startled. The man continued on, "A young girl…out here? My, oh my…"

Kagome blushed, embarrassed for being caught intruding a stranger's home. "H-hi! I'm so sorry for trespassing! I just saw these and…" She pointed to the intricately decorated stones.

She thought to herself nervously, '_Aaahh! There was someone here! EEP!'_

The stranger, wearing purple robes and carrying a newspaper gently said, "Please, continue. I merely set them there to dry." He smiled. "I thought people today were _bored_ by old-fashioned superstitions like the Chinese zodiac.

'_Oooh! What a beautiful person!' _thought Kagome.

"N-no! I think these zodiac ornaments are charming! These are from the feudal era demon version, right? Because that isn't a tiger, but a wolf-demon. And the ferret replaces the rabbit."

"Yes, but how did you know of that version…only a handful of people know of it. Oh, I like these, too," the man commented.

"But I guess you don't have the Inu-Mao demon…" said Kagome wistfully.

The man glanced up from the stones and looked at Kagome. "Inu-mao…? Oh, you mean...the Inu-mao from the zodiac legend? It's impressive that you know of _that _version."

'Yep, that's right! My mother told me that story all the time!"

Flashback: _Kagome's mother hugged a very young Kagome and baby Souta close to her and recited the story fondly, she was very interested in the Chinese zodiac and even more so, the feudal era._

"**_Once upon a time, God told all the animals and demons, "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" The wolf demon heard this, got very excited and he went and got drunk at a local bar with other demons and went back home to his best friend and neighbour, the Inu/Mao demon, and slurred his sentences. He falsely blurted out that the banquet would be the day after tomorrow, and that he was appointed the new king of demons…among some other gibberish. The naïve dog/cat demon believed his intoxicated neighbour (even the part about him being king of demons) and stayed home the next day. The wolf had a massive hangover and forgot what he had said when he was drunk and feasted happily with the other animals the next day of the feast until morning, while the half dog-demon/half demon was completely unaware and left out. " _**

_Her mother then paused and said, "Kagome, why are you crying?"_

_Kagome sniffled and said, "Poor thing! Poor, poor half doggy/half kitty!" She then stood up determinedly and said, "I know! I'll stop being only the dog demon and be an Inu-Mao demon too!" Her mother groaned, saying "whatever, I'm tired."_

The man waited for Kagome to finish and said, "Is that so? I wish I could see the expression on 'his' face if he heard you say that."

Kagome looked at him with a clueless expression. "What? Who?"

The man smiled and said, "Oh, nothing. So, you were born in the year of the dog? Well, personally, I think that the year of the rat is the best, very sexy."

He winked, possessing a naughty sparkle in his eye, and went on, "I was born in that year, and the dog and the rat are very, very compatible...would you consider bearing---"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as someone from behind whacked him hard in the back of his head with a heavy book bag. There was a loud **SMACK!**

"Do you ever take a break from being a full time pedophilic pervert?" asked a deep, eerily calm voice.

The guy who was knocked in the head replied, "Okay, that REALLY hurt! What do you have in there, a dictionary?"

"In fact, I have encyclopedias A to C and D to F."

'_WHAT kind of loser carries around encyclopedias at the beginning of the school year?' _thought the man in purple robes, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright, Higurashi-san? My wretched cousin didn't offend you in any way, did he?" asked the figure behind Kagome.

Kagome looked up in shock. It was the elusive, popular 'Prince' of their high school. "K-Kishuro-kun! Good morning!" exclaimed a blushing Kagome. The prince was so handsome, and he was actually talking to her!

"Good morning" replied Sesshoumaru Kishuro, tossing his long silvery hair behind his shoulders.

The flirty stranger that was chatting with Kagome snickered. "You look so girly," he said, pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned and gave the loud-mouthed person an icy stare. "At least I only **look **feminine. You watch soap operas and read fashion magazines, Miroku. Not to mention _other _inappropriate novels…"

Miroku's cheeks turned pink and he said defensively, "Only to research about the female mind my young, inexperienced friend. After reading many issues of Vogue, Oprah and Chatelaine, I am now an expert in the field of women!"

Sesshoumaru had an indifferent look on his face.

Miroku turned to Kagome and said, "Hi, I'm Miroku the monk. I am Sesshoumaru's very-distant cousin."

Kagome bowed low, "Very pleased to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi-san, what brings you here?" asked Sesshoumaru curiously.

Kagome stammered, "Uhh….Oh! I live nearby!"

Miroku was surprised. "Really?"

Sesshoumaru asked, "Near where?"

"Um…YEA" said Kagome, avoiding the question without any subtlety.

Sesshoumaru exchanged glances with Miroku. Miroku only shrugged.

Then he glanced at his watch.

"Well, it's getting late. Since you're here, why don't we walk to school together? We better get to school before the bell rings or Ms. Kusawagi makes us wait outside."

Kagome nodded meekly, following the prince as he headed towards his kingdom, Meadowvale School.

* * *

"Higurashi! We need to have a talk, **NOW!" **barked an enraged Yura. She shoved Kagome into the wall. Three other girls surrounded them, looking as mad as Yura was. Yura had short, black hair and had a black choker on (she was going for the whole bad/tough-girl look).

"Why did you arrive together with Kishuro-kun! You better have a good explanation!" She growled menacingly.

"Yeah!" piped up Yura's annoying little followers. "Well?" said Yura to Kagome.

"I-It was just a coincidence! We bumped into each other and decided to walk together since we go to the same school…and don't you think you're over-reacting a little?"

"Baka! Us? Overreacting? I bet you were stalking Prince Sesshoumaru! 'Coincidence?' YEAH RIGHT!"

"Indeed!"  
"Yeah"  
"You tell her!" shouted Yura's gang, encouraging their leader.

"Look you! Just because the kind-hearted, perfect hunk of a prince walked you to school **doesn't** mean he's interested in you…don't get all flattered!" said Yura, hissing. She licked a talon-like fingernail in a sinister way.

"I'm not!" said Kagome, a little scared.

"**HEY!"** someone said from behind. "Kagome said it was a coincidence, didn't she? Stop pestering the girl and stalking people. Oh, and get a life."

Yura scowled.

"Sango-chan! Kikyo-chan!" squeaked Kagome. Sango was a **real **tough ex-gangster girl.

Yura sneered. "Well, well. What's this? Trying to scare us off with your psychopathic buddy? We ain't scared of her, just because she carries a huge boomerang around (which is a violation of school rules by the way!)"

Although Yura didn't seem scared, her friends sure did. They were hanging on to each other, shivering at memories of Kikyo cursing them mentally.

"I could **BEEEEEP **them with poison waves…" said Kikyo ominously.

Yura's face turned ghostly white, and she and her buddies dashed out of site.

"Th-thanks for saving me," said Kagome. Sango patted her head and said, "You poor thing…Kikyo, don't blast anyone with your miko powers. You know Kaede will get angry. Wait…do you even have poison waves…?"

"So, what was the prince like?" asked Sango during Home Economics class.

Kagome finished frying the fish and replied, "Um, I was really nervous. Kishuro-kun is so handsome…I just froze up. We didn't even talk."

Kikyo said, "Hmm…I sense a strange aura from him. It's familiar though..."

Sango glanced over nervously. Kagome said, " 'Strange?' How so? "

Kikyo sheathed her knife. "I don't really know how to explain."

"What's to explain?" said Sango, "The guy's a walking enigma. Never talks about himself." She continued, "I hear a second year girl once confessed her love for him…and when she tried to hug him, he flung her away. Devastated her." She looked somber and upset for a second.

"I-I didn't know that. I wonder why." Kagome thought of a couple of reasons.

**_Maybe he has a secret girlfriend already, or he was a weird body condition. Maybe he has B.O…Wait, why did Sango-chan look so upset? WAS IT HER THAT LIKED KISHURO-KUN?_**

Kikyo tasted their cooking assignment. "Yes…It is the mystery that makes him so intriguing."

The Home Ec teacher stomped towards their cooking area, pushed up her thick lenses and said, "**You there! **STOP YAPPING AND GET COOKING--- Oh. Oh my."

She looked at the delicious-looking dishes the group had prepared.

Sango said dryly, "Hey bug-eyes. Can we go now or should we wait until you close your stinky, gaping mouth?" Sango had a rotten temper when it came to annoying teachers, bullies (even though she was kind of one herself) and perverts.

"Who do you think you're kidding? Higurashi-san made those for you!" said the teacher angrily.

The rice cooker made a '_click' _sound. "Rice is done" said Kikyo. All she did today was clean the knife and watch the rice. She liked making others do the work for her.

The teacher turned and walked away, twitching and fuming because of Sango.

"Oh, I'm going shopping with Kikyo today after school. Wanna come with? Oh, wait, you're working aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be late," said Kagome.

"Having to pay for school all by yourself sucks. But you shouldn't have to work every day just to pay for your tuition. This is a public school! You need to chill out and have fun too, you're a teenager!"

"After I graduate, I want to be able to support me and Souta. That's why I need to start saving up now!"

Sango started tearing up. The tough chick loved her friends dearly. "Aww Kagome, you're making me cry! It's so sweet how you're always looking out for your lil bro…makes me wanna run home and hang out with Kohaku sniff sniff Here, have an extra serving. You need the strength."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks."

Sango handed the bowl overflowing with rice and asked, out of the blue, "You're still living with your dad's family, right!"

Kagome gulped and said, "Yes!"

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Are they giving you enough food? They're not cheating you out of your wages are they?"

Kikyo, who wasn't really paying much attention, said, "Mmm…delicious. I just need a little wasabi to go with this…"

Kagome felt guilty for lying to her best friends.

**_I can't tell them the truth…If Sango-chan knew I was living in a tent, she would be outraged. She would burst into grandpa's house on her motorcycle!_**

* * *

After school, Kagome rushed to her locker so she could get to work quickly. She spotted a silver-haired figure. "Kishuro-kun! I'm sorry about intruding this morning." She bowed down low.

"It is I who should apologize. Please forgive my cousin's rudeness," said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, no! He was wonderful…we were just looking at his Chinese zodiac ornaments."

Outside, the wind blew gently. Sesshoumaru's silver hair flowed freely in the wind. He thought for a moment. "Did I hear you correctly when I heard you wanted to be born in the year of the 'cat/dog' instead of just a dog?"

Kagome was embarrassed to have been overheard saying that. She brushed back her hair from her face and answered, "Er…I was eccentric when I was little."

"Oh, I see…" said Sesshoumaru. "The Inu-Mao is an over-violent, hot-headed fool."

Kagome was confused. "Huh? Hot-headed?"

Sesshoumaru added, "Did you know…that the Chinese zodiac is actually a timekeeping system of tens and twelves……." He went on to explain that animals were added later on, and for an unknown reason. And one village even added demons into the story.

"So you see, there was never room for the Inu-Mao in the zodiac. And it's better that way. The cat-dog would throw off everything. It really is an inferior creature."

Kagome blinked stupidly. "So Sesshoumaru-kun, you hate the idea of a dog-cat hybrid?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a very cold smile.

Kagome looked at her clip-on watch. "AaaaaH! Is it that late already? I'm sorry Kishuro-kun, but I must go to work now!"

Sesshoumaru said, "Higurashi-san…," he touched a leaf to her forehead, "I noticed this morning…you don't look so well. It's been quite hot lately, and the humidex was very high. You shouldn't overexert yourself." He then walked ahead. "Well…see you later."

"………."

Kagome was pink. She thought to herself, '_He really is mysterious and intriguing…my head is spinning from just being around him.'_

"DON'T GET A SWELLED HEAD!" said the menacing voices of Sesshoumaru's groupies. Kagome spotted Yura's head from behind a tree close by. '_Eep!' _she thought. '_They are so creepy…'_

Yura stepped out and said, with her arms folded, "Don't take advantage of Kishuro-kun's kindness! Or even think about touching a single hair on his head!"

Kagome gulped, replying, "I-I won't!"

**_Kishuro-kun, you don't need to worry about me. Because I'm sure mom had it much, much worse. _**

_**My father died of an illness a month after Souta was born, and my mom worked and worked to support our family.**_

_**She was always there for us.**_

**_She was our cheerful guardian. It never occurred to me that she could die._**

**_There were arguments about who would take us in. Everyone had their own difficulties and reasons, like their houses were too small, or they couldn't possibly take on more children…_**

**_Eventually, the family decided that we should live with grandpa (from dad's family) in his shrine. He loved my mother like she was her own child, and adored us. He lives off a pension (being the head of a shrine doesn't pay much) so I promised to pay our expenses myself. That was in May. But 4 months later…_**

**_Grandpa called me and Souta to sit down and talk. "My daughter's family is coming to live with us. I thought it would be nice to remodel the place before they arrive. It is getting quite old and unsteady. During the remodeling, I'll be staying with them. I'm sorry, but could you each stay with a friend during that time?"_**

**_But Sango-chan lives in a small apartment with her father and her own little brother to take care of, and Kikyo-chan lives with her intimidating aunt. I couldn't bear to trouble them for however many months it may take to remodel! Souta-kun is a shy kid, and asking to live with them would make him feel like he is imposing on them._**

_**Then it hit him…**_

"_**Let's pitch in our allowances now and buy a tent!" said Souta. "We're going to be living together forever anyways, right, Nee-chan? Why not start learning how to depend on ourselves now?" **_

_**I replied, "That's right! You make your own luck. It all in how you think about things. Even if it means having no money and living in a tent!"**_

_**So even if instead of being visited by door-to-door salesmen, we're visited by mosquitoes and slugs, **_

_**Even if a simple storm threatens to blow our home away, like the other day,**_

_**We'll never give up!**_

* * *

****

**(After work)**

Kagome sighed."Today sure was busy!" Kagome said to herself, walking home alone in the dark.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were also out walking. "My, my, my. Look at the time. I almost forgot about dinner." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Take-out every night is no way to live."

Sesshoumaru said, "Then you should make dinner, Miroku."

"But you are so picky, you hate everything I cook" whined Miroku.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "That's because you put pickles in curry, and lemons in fried-rice."

"Hmph! As if you're one to talk. You may be smart, Yuki-kun, but your homemaking skills leave **much **to be desired. What we hopeless, young bachelors need is a 'flower' to brighten up our barbaric lives. And by 'flower' I mean 'woman'." He winked suggestively.

"Well, aren't you progressive," said Sesshoumaru.

"Whaaaat? Wouldn't _you _like to have a woman around the house? Oh!...Isn't that Kagome-san?"

"Wow, you're great at remembering the names of girls…" said Sesshoumaru.

Miroku grinned. "Yes, yes, I do have a gift, don't I? Anways, it is awfully late to be wandering around in these woods. Does she really live nearby? (And is it just me, or does she seem a little drunk…)"

"Hmmm…" said Sesshoumaru thoughtfully. "I heard her mother died. Perhaps she moved here…?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "But that's impossible. We're not renting this land to anyone…"

Kagome wobbled a bit. '_Ugghh…I feel so tired.' _She arrived at her little dark-green tent, kneeled down and said, "I'm home, Souta, mom. yawn I'm sleepy, but I still have to finish up my homework."

Souta nodded and continued doing his own homework.

She held up the picture of her mother. "Oh…so…dizzy. Maybe I should wash my face---"

"Nee-chan!" cried out Souta, alarmed.

Her eyes opened wide. Standing in front of her was Sesshoumaru and his cousin Miroku.

"…………………………….." (Awkward silence)

Then, Miroku burst out laughing, "AhhahahahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAhHAhHAHAh!"

Sesshoumaru advised, "Miroku, don't be rude."

Kagome was now crimson red, she felt like she would die of embarrassment. Souta hid behind her.

Sesshoumaru invited them to have some tea at Miroku's house, and she explained their whole story. Miroku was still laughing his head off and slapping the table every now and then. He even doubled over and rolled on the floor, clutching his robes and beads.

When she was finished, Sesshoumaru paused, and said, "I see…so that explains living in the tent. How long have you and your brother been living there?"

Kagome hung her head and said, "For about a week"

"I wondered how you could be living nearby. You know that this hill is our family property? We haven't rented it out or sold it."

Miroku's laughter died down to a few snickers. "A girl! In a tent! Pfft...hehe"

Kagome tensed. "Um…then, if it isn't' too much trouble, could you rent me a camping space? I'll leave as soon as my grandpa's remodeling is done. I don't have much money, but I can pay. Please?" She looked up with large, watery eyes.

Miroku said, "That place is dangerous. The cliff wall is unstable, and you never know when some escaped convict or something passes through. Besides, where will you plug in your hair dryer?"

Kagome stood up, "It's okay! I don't mind the slugs!" '_Ack!' _thought both Sesshoumaru and Miroku. "I can take care of myself! Please? I'm….begging…you…" Kagome collapsed.

"Higurashi-san? You don't look well" said Sesshoumaru urgently, then leaving the room to get the medicine kit.

"Sis, you have a fever!" Souta ran to Kagome's side.

Miroku got up. "Oh, I'll get ice. Ice…huh. Now, if I were ice, where would I be hiding…?"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the filthy kitchen. "It's like a garbage jungle…" she said, without thinking.

"Oh! That's nearly poetic!" cried out Miroku with a grin. Then he heard a couple of squeaks in the night. "There was a landslide just now."

"What?" cried out Kagome in alarm. "The ground is still weak from the storm."

"Wait a minute, uh…how did you know?" asked Souta suspiciously.

"Call it 'animal instinct'" said Miroku with a secret smile.

Sesshoumaru came in the room with the medicines. "Stop messing around. Where was the landslide?"

Miroku shook his head. "Always so solemn, Sesshoumaru-kun."

"Sis, what if it was **near our tent?" **

* * *

They went to the site of the landslide, and it was exactly where Kagome and Souta's tent was pitched up.

Souta's bottom lip trembled. "Mom…" He hugged his older sister.

"Th-Th-This is terrible…! Mom's picture was in that tent! Mom!" Kagome was overwhelmed. She went down on her knees and began digging through the earth.

Sesshoumaru said, "Higurashi-san…calm down. You're not well."

"But, but—Mom! I have to save her!" protested Kagome. "She's in pain!"

Miroku put one hand over hers. She looked up at him. "Let's come back when it's light out. If there's another landslide, and you get hurt…your mother will be in even more pain."

"Okay." Her red face went pale, and she faint again.

To be continued…next chapter.

Reader Poll: Which Inuyasha characters should be cast as which animal from the zodiac? Review and vote! Oh, and should Kagome remain all sweet and Tohru-like, or should I make her gradually more spunky? Please, please, PLEASE review! You can even **flame** me if u want! Helpful criticism is always wanted!


	2. Chapter 2: The Kishuro House

_**Fruit Salad**_

Author's Note: This is an alternate reality, where the cast of Inuyasha is playing characters from Fruits Basket, and the characters will be **_out-of-character _**(they will have different personalities). My lil cousin _Cindy demontamer_ thought up of this idea! Yes, this is an Inuyasha-version **RIP-OFF** of Fruits Basket! . My two fave animés! Later on, things will change. More violence maybe, same amount of drama and friendships will develop.

This will be written from the narrator (moi) and Kagome's point of view (cast as the lovely Tohru Honda of this story).

Guide to reading this fanfic: 

Normal text (like what you are currently reading) means I, the narrator, am telling the story.

Italicized and bold (**_like this_**) means the story is from Kagome's point of view (and if there are quotation '' marks around it, it's a stroll down memory lane…).

Plain **Bold** just means I (or a certain character) want your attention.

Plain italicized (usually with single quotation marks) means characters' thoughts. Eg: '_I wonder what school would be like with no homework…heehee'_

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket belongs solely to the talented Ms. Natsuki Takaya and Inuyasha belongs to the brilliant Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. I have…a massive sticker collection! shrugs shoulders

(recap of last chapter): We met Kagome and her little brother Souta, who have been living by themselves in a tent for a week, but now that tent has been buried by a landslide! It seems like they are always faced with hardships, from the death of their parents to having to support themselves. Kagome ran into the handsome and popular classmate, Sesshoumaru Kishuro, and his lecherous but friendly cousin Miroku.

**Chapter 2: The Kishuro House**

Kagome blinked her eyes open. She saw Miroku standing over her.

"Sesshoumaru's looking for some ice right now. It's probably fatigue. You've been pushing yourself too hard."

Kagome said weakly, "I'm sorry…again." She held Souta's hand; he was curled up and asleep beside her.

"We lost our home again. Our castle…"

Miroku studied her. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No, we've been though…worse." She had a sad, forlorn look in her eyes.

"You poor children. Tell me about it."

" ' Come home safe.' Why couldn't I just tell her that? The morning my mom died in the accident…I had a quiz. Souta was tired from his test for self-defense class as well. I stayed up all night studying, and we both overslept. That was the only morning we didn't tell her, 'Come home safe.' We always did—except that once."

Kagome closed her teary eyes, reliving the pain of losing her dear mother… her best friend.

" I…after the accident, I considered not going to high school and just working full time. But mom would have said…"

"**_I only graduated from junior high. I missed out on a lot of opportunities because of it. So I want you two to go to high school and have fun for me."_**

"She wanted a better life for us. She worked so hard, and…I forgot to tell her to come home safe. I didn't see her back as she left for work. But it's not too late! Even with my grades andour house being blown away…I know I can still make it up to my mom." Kagome had a determined look on her face.

_An image of her cheerful mother with short wavy hair and tempura batter all over her face popped into her head._

_**I can't bring her back…**_

"...but we can live the life she wanted for us. She wanted us to finish high school…so we'll graduate…for her."

_**That's my goal.**_

"This is no time to…lose to…a fever…"

Sesshoumaru came in the house. "Is she asleep?" He asked Miroku.

Miroku turned to look at him, and nodded. "Were you listening?"

"I'm surprised," responded Sesshoumaru, "at school she's so carefree. You'd never imagine the life she's lived. It's incredible, really."

Miroku asked, "Incredible? How?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment. Then, he said, "Losing both parents and still havingthestrength to care for her brother aloneis admirable enough, but she does it with a smile on her face. I would probably just roll over and die in that kind of situation. Living in out the woods with only your younger sibling?" He grimaced.

"Well, you **are **spoiled," said Miroku jokingly, "but your spirit is different from Kagome's. There's really no comparison. And if you think that's incredible…then you really **don't **appreciate Kagome-kun."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "You're right. Take care of her. I'm going out."

Miroku looked surprised. "Where? Don't tell me you're going to go dig up her things? Should I go with you? It's too much to do alone."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Alone?" He stood in the doorway, with a mysterious smile, and a huge pack of dogs suddenly appeared behind him. "I never said I was going alone."

"….be careful," said Miroku.

* * *

_Kagome's mother stroked her head**. "Kagome, you have a fever again. You don't have to push yourself so hard. Be yourself, and do things at your own pace.**_

_**Someday, you'll catch up."**_

_**But…this time, if I don't push myself a little…Souta-kun will have to bear all the responsibilities.**_

Kagome woke up sweating. '_Oh no! How could I fall asleep? I have to go rescue mom!' _she thought frantically. Souta was still curled asleep next to her, in the same position, with a slightly worried look on his face.

Sesshoumaru came in through the door, and brushed a little speck of dirt off his shoulder. "Morning. How are you feeling?" he asked Kagome.

"I-I-I…muh….g-g-good morning Kishuro-kun!" said Kagome, embarrassed because she had major bed-head.

"Here. Your picture," said Sesshoumaru, handing her a framed photograph.

"Huh?" was Kagome's only response.

"The rest of your things should be in these bags. Could you make sure?"

"Eh? HOW! You dug though the huge landslide by yourself?" Kagome was taken aback.

"No, of course not," said Sesshoumaru.

"Then…how did you--?" started Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had amysterious littlesmile on his face. "It's a secret."

"Well…thank you. Thank you so much!" She bowed down low to show her gratitude.

'_Mom, I'm so glad you're safe' _thought Kagome, hugging the treasuredphoto of her mother. Souta hugged Kagome.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and said, "I know this place is a little dirty--"

He cleared his throat again when the siblings stared at him, completely lost.

"--and the idea of living in a house full of guys might seem a little awkward, but there are extra rooms upstairs. You're welcome to stay with your brother if you like."

"N-No! No! No! Out of the question…" stammered Kagome, flustered at such a generous offer.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "We're not that strange…"

"No, we didn't mean it like that…" started Souta.

Miroku appeared from behind. "Of course, it won't be free. I do intend on paying you for your services."

"…...?"

"Kagome, you are officially our new housekeeper! And Souta will be my personal assistant!" Miroku beamed.

"We'll just take your things to your rooms now." Miroku started carrying their belongings upstairs. Sesshoumaru grabbed a few bags also.

"Wait! We can't let you do this! Not after all the trouble you've gone through already!"

He turned to Kagome and smiled.

"Nonsense, you would be earning your keep. And we're doing this because we want to. Don't worry about causing us any trouble. Besides, you don't really have anywhere else to go now do you?"

"Oh…" This startled Kagome. Realization finally dawned on her.

'_Grandpa won't be back for a couple more weeks, and the tent is completely destroyed…Souta deserves a good shelter, we can't go sleep on street benches…' _

She finally said, "Okay, but only if you let us work for room and boarding only! And Souta-kun and I can share a room. You don't need to pay us a penny! And I want to know all the rules of the house!"

"Relax, it's all right," said Sesshoumaru gently, "you can do things your own way here. The only rule: be yourselves."

* * *

"Hmm…is it really such a good idea to have a female in the house?" pondered Miroku. 

"Naturally, it occurs now for you to worry." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "But I wouldn't worry about them. As long as she doesn't hug us, it'll all be fine."

A figure in the trees rustled, watching and listening, but they didn't notice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome and Souta borrowed Sesshoumaru's clothing. Touring the whole house, they finally entered the guestroom.

"Nee-chan, are we really going to LIVE here?" said Souta eagerly. He was glad to have left the woods, which were kind of scary at night.

"Yea, I guess." Kagome couldn't believe it herself. '_I can't believe it, I'm in the Prince's house, wearing his clothes…'_ They were so lucky, choosing to pitch their tent on the property of the Kishuros.

Sesshoumaru opened the windows. "I apologize for the smell. We've had this room closed off for quite some time…it's probably best to keep these windows open for a while…"

A large crack sounded above on the roof. A few wooden boards broke and fell.

There was a cloud of dust. A figure with silver hair like Sesshoumaru's leaped down, landing gracefully on all four limbs like a cat in front of Kagome and Souta.

The boy, who looked around Kagome and Sesshoumaru'sage,had on a dark red T-shirt, cargo pants and was barefooted. He had large amber eyes that had diamond pupils like those of a cats'. A necklace of large, shiny black beads and ivory fangs hung around his neck.

He cracked a knuckle and sneered at Sesshoumaru.

"Feh. I hear you're long overdue for a beating, girly-boy! I'm here to give it to ya!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and turned, leaning on the window. "You can't even beat up a little girl. Maybe I should just put you out of your misery."

The stranger was a little irked but smiled in return. "That's right, you better get that tough talk outta the way, 'cos I'm about to wipe that stupid smile off of your girly face!"

He suddenly lunged forward, about to attack Sesshoumaru.

"WAIT! Stop! Don't fight!" exclaimed Kagome from behind.

She raced forward, trying to prevent any violence, and slipped on a piece of wood from the broken roof!

"Nee-chan!" cried out Souta.

Kagome fell forward, and grabbed onto the new arrival.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in terror.

"WHAT THE----" said the new guy, startled. He started falling down too, and then

**POOF!**

A cloud of bright red smoke covered the room.

Kagome fell down hard onto the floor, still holding on….

"Sesshoumaru, what were those crashing sounds I just heard? Inuyasha's not here is he?" Miroku came into the room, frowning a little.

Kagome exclaimed, mortified, "I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY! I--"

She stopped as she lifted up her hands to discover…a white puppy with cat-like eyes and a cat-like tail…A DOG? A CAT? A DOG-CAT? Whatever it was, it looked really annoyed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT-DOG THINGY! I'M SO SORRY!---"

"…um, excuse me…" said Miroku, trying to explain. He scratched his head little.

Kagome didn't hear him. She went on, "But we're going to help you, okay?"

She passed the creature to Souta. "Hurry, we need to get him to a doctor right away!"

She ran to get a phone, when **SMACK! **A piece of wood dropped on her head. She wobbled dizzily, her head was throbbing with confusion, panic and now pain.

"Nee-chan!" Souta cried out, but he was still holding the animal.

"Higurashi-san!" exclaimed Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

"Ugghhh…." moaned Kagome, as she fell into their arms.

**POOF! POOF!**

The hybrid creature in Souta's arms escaped while Souta was gaping at the scene before them.

This time, there were pink clouds and lilac clouds of smoke. A rat with purple eyes popped out of Miroku's robes, while a fluffy little white terrier dog came out of Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome stared in shock.

_**Oh mom! This must be a dream right? WHY IS EVERYONE TURNING INTO ANIMALS!**_

"Oh my gosh! We have to get help!" Kagome grabbed the dog and the rat. Souta grabbed the cat-dog again. They dashed down the stairs frantically. "Call a doctor! Or a vet! Or anybody!" said Kagome.

The neighbourhood mailman rang the bells on his bike. He held a letter in his hand for Sesshoumaru.

"Someone's here! Quick, give me the cat-dog!" said Kagome in a rush.

"Hello there!" greeted the mailman cheerfully.

"MR. MAILMAN! It's terrible! You see?" Kagome lifted her hands to show him the rat and the cat-dog. "THEY'RE ANIMALS!"

The mailman grinned and said, "Yes, they certainly are!" He also has a part-time job at the zoo… _'Is that a newly discovered Kadrowl? Wow! Cool!'_ He patted the InuMao on the head lightly.

"Well, here's your mail!" He held out a letter to Kagome.

Souta shook his head and waved his hands around wildly. "No No NO! We've got to do something--"

The fluffy little dog grabbed the letter with its teeth.

The mailman chuckled heartily. "I wish my dog was as smart as the one you got here. Have a nice day!" He waved and hopped on his bike to continue delivering letters.

"DAMMIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE UP AN EXCUSE IF THE BOTH OF YOU TRANSFORM TOO!" yelled the InuMao angrily.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on us you stupid… thing!" retorted the dog with the rat on its head. The dog sounded just like Sesshoumaru!

The feline dog's fur spiked up, it was reaaaallllyyy pissed off. "GO AHEAD! SAY THAT AGAIN!" it challenged.

"Stoooopiiid thhhiiinnnggg" replied Sesshoumaru's voice again tauntingly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" the cat-dog let out a ferocious mewing growl and lunged forward.

The rat jumped forward. "Cut it out! Both of you!"

Souta stuttered, "Y-You m-mean they TALK too?"

The rat looked at the frightened siblings and sighed. "Anyway, it's too late for excuses now…We might as well tell them the truth."

"Kagome? Souta? I'm the rat. Sesshoumaru here, he's the purebred dog." He glanced to the cat-dog, which was still boiling with anger. "That's Inuyasha. Don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

"S-so this is normal?" asked Souta.

"Strange choice of words, but yes," answered Miroku. "Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the twelve Chinese zodiac animals. But like you mentioned before Kagome, the tiger is replaced by the wolf demon, and the ferret replaces the rabbit."

Inuyasha hissed at the rat.

"Sorry, the twelve animals PLUS the inu-mao. Anyway, whenever we are hugged by a member of the opposite gender, or when our bodies come under a lot of stress, we transform. After a while, we change back…Only thing is---"

**POOF! POOF! POOF!**

"---we're naked."

"AHHHH!" screamed Kagome, covering hers and Souta's eyes.

* * *

The end of this chapter. Tune in next time, when hopefully the guys will get some clothes on! And what's this about a family curse? Changing into animals? 


End file.
